La hija del estratega
by damadevirgo666
Summary: <html><head></head>Angelika von Jungfrau está a punto de casarse y se siente algo nostálgica al recordar sus años de infancia junto a las dos personas a las que más quiere en este mundo: Shaka von Jungfrau, el estratega principal del rey Shion de Holstein y Mu Samjief, el herrero al cargo de la armería real. Angelika espera que su inminente matrimonio sea tan feliz y exitoso como el de sus padres.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Angelika von Jungfrau está a punto de casarse y se siente algo nostálgica al recordar sus años de infancia junto a las dos personas a las que más quiere en este mundo: Shaka von Jungfrau, el estratega principal del rey Shion de Holstein y Mu Samjief, el herrero al cargo de la armería real. Angelika espera que su inminente matrimonio sea tan feliz y exitoso como lo es el de sus padres.

Este relato tiene como historia de fondo la trama que se desarrolló en un juego de RPG basado en "Mein Liebe" en el que los personajes principales eran (entre paréntesis estan los nombres de los usuarios que llevaban a cada personaje):  
>-El rey Shion (Lord Voldermort).<br>-El consejero Aioros Baddeti (Magic Lilac)  
>-El capitán de la guardia, Aldebarán Cesarini (loveless girl)<br>-El príncipe Milo (Hikari-Senshi)  
>-Mime de Cristal (Shun el más bello)<br>-Mu Sanmjief (Blue azul acero)  
>-Angelika von Jungfrau, hija de Shaka. (spica66)<br>-Shaka von Jungfrau, estratega del rey (spica66)

La historia que viene a continuación es de mi cosecha aunque algunos diálogos y partes de la trama coincidirán con lo que se escribió en el RPG, por eso, escribí la lista de personajes para que se pueda atribuir la correcta autoría. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 1**

En un bello jardín de una casa señorial se paseaba una hermosa joven de unos veintidós años de edad, de mediana estatura, cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, que estaba podando con gran cariño un rosal que producía flores del color de una yema de huevo. Ella misma insistía en cuidar de aquella planta que tanto valor sentimental poseía, pues su abuela la plantó de recién casada. La chica pertenecía a la tercera generación que había disfrutado del aroma y la vista de aquellas maravillosas flores de tan inusual color.

Al ver como las bellas flores comenzaban a despuntar, se acordó de aquel maravilloso día de primavera cuando era una niña en el que por primera vez vistió un hermoso vestido de seda de color naranja pálido ribeteado por hilo de plata que su papá le había regalado unos días antes y que estrenó en una ocasión muy especial. La joven se sentó a la sombra del arbusto y se puso a recordar las circunstancias que la llevaron a su situación actual.

Varios años antes en el reino de Holstein las gentes se consideraban enormemente afortunadas al tener a un benévolo governante, el rey Shion. El rey siempre tenía el bienestar de su pueblo como su prioridad principal, vivía sin grandes lujos y además le gustaba mezclarse frecuentemente entre todos sus súbditos.  
>Shion se consideraba muy afortunado al contar con numerosos miembros de la corte que le facilitaban su trabajo, compartían sus ideales en cuanto a la forma de gobierno y eran leales hasta la muerte.<p>

Entre sus más valiosos consejeros estaba Herr Aioros, el tesorero real. Un hombre que aparentaba tener unos veinticinco años de edad, que era muy eficiente en su trabajo aunque a veces, algo impulsivo. A veces hacía una montaña de un granito de arena pero debido a su lealtad al rey y su bondad era muy popular con todo aquel que le conocía.  
>Aioros tenía un secretario con unas terribles tendencias obsesivas y ese comportamiento no sólo quedaba en el plano privado, ni en el profesional pues también tenía tendencias a hacer de Celestina, o sea, que si le parecía necesario que alguien tuviera pareja no paraba hasta lograr que tal cosa ocurriera. Aioros había pensado en despedirlo en numerosas ocasiones pero puesto que era una persona sumamente útil, eficiente y fieramente leal no se veía con ganas de deshacerse de él.<p>

Su "víctima" del momento era ni más ni menos que Herr Shaka von Jungfrau, el estratega principal del rey Shion. El secretario creía y explicaba a todo aquel que quisiera escucharle que Shaka era un auténtico amargado que necesitaba tener a alguien en su vida. En realidad aquello no era más que una exageración pues la falta de romance en la vida de Shaka se debía a que sus tareas tanto como instructor en tácticas militares del príncipe Milo y como jefe del servicio de inteligencia lo tenían casi siempre ocupado.  
>De hecho, desde hacía varios meses Shaka se había visto obligado a pasar más tiempo en la corte que en su casa ancestral debido a que la amenaza de guerra con el reino del Kalador se había vuelto más patente tras el anuncio de los esponsales entre la reina Afrodita (cuyo reino también hacía frontera con Holstein y que hasta entonces había sido territorio neutral) y el rey Odín del Kalador.<p>

Debido a su descendencia mixta (su padre era de Holstein y su madre turca, hija de jenízaros descendientes de prisioneros españoles) Shaka también hablaba, leía y escribía con fluidez en varios idiomas y cuando había visitas que venían de reinos lejanos le tocaba hacer de interprete para el rey; frecuentemente se encargaba de verificar que las traducciones de documentos importantes eran exactas, en especial si se trataba de uno concerniente a la seguridad del reino y por eso, a menudo trabajaba con Herr Aioros. Afortunadamente eran muy raras estas visitas y aún más contadas eran las ocasiones en las que debía servir como diplómata para una misión en el extranjero.  
>No obstante, a pesar de lo ocupado que siempre andaba y para la sorpresa de muchos, había cumplido con los trámites de adopción de una niña de siete años llamada Angelika, a quien adoraba y cuyo cariño era correspondido con creces. Sus motivos para hacer algo así no los había revelado a nadie, ni tan siquiera a la chiquilla, ya que se trataba de algo muy personal.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aquel día había firmado el documento final de adopción que reconocía oficialmente a Angelika como hija de Herr von Jungfrau, portadora de sus apellidos y que le daba el derecho también a usar el escudo de armas de la familia. Su testamento fue estampado con el sello real para reconocer a la niña como su legítima heredera.  
>Una vez finalizado este papeleo el destino hizo que por primera vez se fijara en la persona que se convertiría en el amor de su vida.<p>

El joven herrero que vivía en la capital del reino se había presentado en el patio de armas pues traía el pedido que Aioros le hizo unas semanas antes para suplementar la armería real. Se acercó al grupito que formaban Shaka; Aldebarán Cesarini, el capitán de la guardia real que justamente había terminado de entrenar con el rey Shion; el príncipe Milo que venía a entrenar con Shaka y el "famoso" secretario de Aioros.  
>Aldebarán y Milo se sorprendieron muchísimo al saber que el estratega tenía una hija y se echaron unas risas por lo bajo cuando al secretario se le ocurrió declarar delante de todos ellos que Mu debía ser el futuro esposo del rubio, ya que definitivamente necesitaría tener a alguien que le ayudara con el cuidado de la chiquilla. Shaka se quedó sin palabras y el pobre Mu se ruborizó hasta las raíces del cabello y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie.<p>

—¡Qué niño tan lindo! —dijo Aioros, que acababa de llegar y vio aquella escena. Agarró a Mu de una mano y le hizo ponerse junto a Shaka—, mi secretario tiene razón, haríais una pareja excelente, ¿no es cierto, Alteza?  
>El joven príncipe no se atrevió a decir ni pío pues Shaka le dirigió una mirada severísima y el jovencito sabía que su maestro era un instructor muy estricto.<br>Shaka echaba chispas, tanto por la vergüenza que estaba pasando al oír a otras personas discutir un asunto que consideraba íntimo como por el mal rato que estaban haciendo pasar al joven herrero. Finalmente perdió la paciencia y les increpó el que no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que meterse en lo que no les importaba y les dijo que puesto que no tenían nada mejor que hacer les buscaría trabajo adicional en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Mu se fue una vez que depositó su trabajo en el lugar correspondiente en el patio de armas. El pobre chico no sabía ni donde ponerse; no quiso decir ni media palabra puesto que aquellos hombres tenían un rango social muy superior al suyo y por otro motivo que no se habría atrevido a revelar a nadie y que, por casualidades de la vida, Herr Aioros había expuesto en público.

Al príncipe le cayeron sesiones dobles de entrenamiento, Shaka incluso le advirtió muy claramente que no se atreviera ni a chistar puesto que tenía permiso del rey Shion para disciplinarlo como mejor le pareciera. Aldebarán también optó por retirarse arguyendo que tenía que entrenar a sus hombres.  
>El secretario de Aioros, a quien las palabras de Shaka dejaron indiferente pues cuando estaba empeñado en algo no había quien lo parara, aún no se había ido y Herr Aioros le dirigió una mirada cómplice y susurró las siguientes palabras al oído del rubio.<br>—No sé por qué te ofendes, Shaka. A todos nos alegra mucho el que ya no estés solo porque tu hijita iluminará tus días y Mu... tus noches.

Justo entonces llegó Shion, la siguiente víctima de las palabras del secretario; el rey dio una rápida excusa y se fue de allí a toda prisa pues estaba a punto de darle un fuerte ataque de risa. Por suerte para aquel muchacho, Shion era un hombre benévolo que no se ofendía con cualquier tontería pues de haber vivido en otro lugar, quizás su cabeza ya no hubiera reposado sobre sus hombros.

Tras la lección con Milo, Shaka fue a los aposentos de Aioros para formalizar ciertos trámites y arreglar numerosos papeles. El tema de conversación de lo ocurrido anteriormente surgió, hasta que quedó zanjado en cuanto Aioros sugirió que Shaka viniera a cenar a su casa unos días después del baile en el palacio de Von Herzel. Shaka aceptó la invitación puesto que tenían varios asuntos por discutir pero dejó bien claro que no quería ver a aquel impertinente secretario o de lo contrario no respondería de sus acciones.  
>Aioros tenía otras ideas pero se calló y una vez que el "rubio teñido" se fue, se marchó a la herrería en donde había quedado en verse con Mu anteriormente pues había algo que quería discutir con él.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

La joven volvió a entrar en la casa pues hacía bastante calor allá afuera y una doncella le trajo una jarra de limonada de la que se sirvió en una copa de fino cristal. Un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente se le acercó.  
>—Buenas tardes, padre.<br>—Buenas tardes, Angelika —dijo aquel señor mirándola con gran ternura—. Veo que de nuevo has estado en el jardín.

La muchacha sonrió y acarició el rostro del venerable caballero.  
>—Estuve podando las rosas de la abuela... quizá por última vez —dijo mientras otro hombre, algo más joven, se acercó a ambos.<br>—Buenas tardes, hija.  
>—Buenas tardes, papá —saludó la muchacha al recién llegado—. Mira, traje unas rosas de la abuela.<p>

La muchacha sirvió unas bebidas a sus padres y se sentó junto a ellos hablando de los sucesos de aquel día, recordando viejos tiempos y de un acontecimiento muy importante que estaba por venir: su boda. Los tres miraban las rosas tan bellas que ella trajo del jardín.  
>—El color de estas flores me recuerda muchísimo a mi primer vestido de corte, aquel que llevé el día de vuestra boda.<br>—Ah, sí, recuerdo perfectamente el día que fuimos al mercado cuando recogimos la coraza y las armas de la herrería. También almorzamos con Herr Aldebarán en la taberna.  
>—¿Sabes papá? —preguntó dirigiéndose al más joven— dije a Herr Cesarini que me gustaría ser igual de grandota que él.<br>—Ja, ja, ja... pues menos mal que no es así, cielo.

Los tres se abrazaron emocionados recordando el hermoso día de la boda entre Herr Samjief y Herr von Jungfrau. El hombre de cabellos lilas recordó también una conversación que tuvo con el consejero real, que le aseguró que acabaría casándose con el "arisco de pelos teñidos". El hombre rubio lo sacó de su ensoñación por un momento.

—¿Te acuerdas, Mu, de la cita a ciegas que nos organizó Aioros?  
>—¿Por qué no me lo contáis de nuevo?<br>—Nena, si ya te debes saber la historia más que de memoria y mejor que nosotros —le Mu dijo entre risas y miró tiernamente a las dos personas a quienes más quería en este mundo. Su esposo se la devolvió con igual sentimiento.  
>—Pero es tan divertido recordarlo...<br>—Está bien, Angelika, prepárate para oír un relato de terror... —dijo Shaka.  
>—Shaka, no exageres, vas a asustar a la niña, ja, ja... —se rio Mu.<br>—Aioros es suficiente para dar dolores de cabeza a cualquiera —le recordó— y si no me crees, puedes preguntar a Su Majestad.  
>—No será para tanto.<br>—No es para menos... en fin, preciosa, tú lo has querido.

Antes de que Shaka comenzara su relato ambos hombres recordaron diferentes detalles de lo ocurrido aquel día tan memorable.

Después de aquel incidente en el patio de armas, un malhumorado Shaka se fue a entrenar con el príncipe Milo. Mu regresó a la herrería bastante sonrojado y algo avergonzado. Era verdad que estaba enamorado del estratega pero el chico no estaba plenamente seguro de que era correspondido y se sintió tan triste al haber visto a Shaka tan enfadado que pensó que ya no habría posibilidad alguna de poder declararle sus sentimientos.  
>El chico terminó sus tareas a toda prisa pues no podía concentrarse bien, así que tomó los pocos materiales de pintura que heredó de su madre, una excelente pintora que murió cuando Mu era un niño; el chiquillo se quedó al cuidado del anciano herrero que vivía entonces en Holstein. Aquel señor fue muy amable con él y lo trató siempre como a un hijo porque no tenía suyos propios; el buen hombre le enseñó el oficio hasta que un día Mu heredó el establecimiento y se convirtió en armero oficial del rey.<p>

Se fue a un bello lugar boscoso en cuyo centro había un lago de aguas cristalinas. Un lugar hermoso donde se respiraba la calma reinante y fuente de inspiración para aquel muchacho que era un tanto solitario. No llevaba mucho rato cuando de entre los árboles surgió una figura alta de cabellos castaños oscuros.  
>—Herr Aioros...<br>—Hola, Mu, ¿qué haces aquí?

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando sobre arte y otros temas, hasta que en un momento de la conversación Aioros sacó a Shaka a relucir pues estaba convencido de que ellos dos estaban destinados a pasar su vida juntos.  
>—Mu, ¿qué edad tienes?<br>—Diecisiete años.  
>—¿Me imagino que pronto te casarás? —el muchacho de pelos lilas movió la cabeza negativamente—. ¿No?, eso me sorprende en un muchacho con tanto talento como tú.<br>—No creo que nadie esté interesado en mí. No puedo ofrecer un estándar de vida muy alto.  
>—Pero algo me dice que estás interesado en alguien. Vamos, tenme confianza, ¿de quién se trata?<p>

Mu había oído decir que Aioros era una bellísima persona y un hombre de honor pero también bastante impulsivo. El chico dudó antes de contestarle principalmente porque era consciente de que había una diferencia social abismal y la persona amada no era un cualquiera, sino alguien de muy alto rango que tenía un caráracter algo retraído y solitario y que muy seguramente no se tomaría nada bien una declaración de ese tipo.

—Se trata de Herr Shaka... pero no creo que yo le interese, sólo soy un simple herrero mientras que él es uno de los nobles principales de la corte y es amigo del rey. Seguramente preferirá a alguien de rango social mucho más elevado que el mío.  
>—¿Y qué...? ja, ja... al rubio de bote le hace falta tener su pareja. A pesar de todos sus defectos, sé muy bien que a "mein Herr" no le importará que seas herrero ni le importará un ardite la diferencia de clase social. ¿Tú le quieres no?<br>—Sí... pero dudo que él me corresponda —contestó el chico algo tristemente y muy sorprendido de que aquel noble se refiriera a otro de una manera tan informal, rayana en lo irrespetuosa—. Aunque siempre es muy amable conmigo.  
>—Por algo será, porque normalmente se cree superior a todos nosotros —dijo Aioros exagerando acerca del carácter introvertido de Shaka. Ademas, la convicción que compartía con su secretario no iba del todo desencaminada, Shaka sabía guardarse las cartas muy bien y no solía actuar como se esperaba de él, cosa que a menudo era exasperante para mucha gente.<br>—No, él es...—Mu lo idealizaba porque su aspecto físico le parecía el de un ángel y admiraba también sus otras cualidades—... es muy serio... de todas formas, Herr Aioros, no creo que yo le guste.  
>—¿Y cómo no le iba a gustar un niño tan lindo como tú? y que yo sepa esta soltero y sin compromiso.<br>—Entonces quizá crea que sea demasiado joven y él es un hombre muy culto, mientras que yo... mein Herr, soy pobre pero no deseo ser plato de segunda mesa y Herr Shaka...  
>—Aunque piense como un viejo, tiene solamente veintiocho años —le interrumpió y le habló muy amablemente—. Mu, te lo prometo, muchas doncellas se casan con hombres que les doblan o incluso triplican la edad. La diferencia entre vosotros no es tan grande y lo demás... tiene su solución.<p>

Mu se animó y pensó que tal vez sí que habría alguna posibilidad de conquistar al rubio al que tanto amaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Unos semanas los habitantes de Holstein y Kalador fueron invitados a una fiesta organizada por la reina Afrodita, la soberana de Herzel. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de que la vida en Holstein era muy placentera para sus habitantes, sobre ellos pesaba la constante amenaza de guerra entre ellos y sus eternos rivales, el reino de Kalador.

Aunque el territorio de la reina era un lugar considerado neutral, tanto el rey como los súbditos de Holstein invitados a la fiesta se fueron con el corazón en un puño. Antes de partir, Shaka ya había organizado a los centinelas tanto del castillo como los estacionados en los puestos fronterizos y los que se distribuirían a lo largo del camino hasta el palacio de Von Herzel y que les mantendrían informados de cualquier ataque enemigo y de sus movimientos.

Otros notables personajes eran Aldebarán Cesarini, un hombretón altísimo que era capitán de la guardia real de Holstein y cabalgaba entre la comitiva protegiendo la retaguardia y ubicando en varios puntos estratégicos a los hombres a su disposición; en un segundo carruaje venían Herr Aioros, la princesa Artemisa (hermana de Shion) y un príncipe escandinavo conocido como Afrodita, Duque de Rose Noire, que a veces actuaba como espía al servicio del rey. Por último, otros súbditos de Holstein venían a caballo y entre ellos estaba Mu.  
>La comitiva era liderada por el carruaje real y las soldados de caballería que actuaban como guardaespaldas<p>

El rey vestía elegantemente con ropas de seda, terciopelo y otros ricos materiales pero su atuendo era de un estilo más austero que el del rey de Kalador y de colores oscuros.

Shaka fue el primero en presentarse ante Frau Athena, la consejera de la reina Afrodita y tan pronto como hubo mostrado las invitaciones y hecho constar quienes venían con él en el carruaje, se presentaron el príncipe Milo y el rey Shion. Los tres fueron guiados hacia el gran salón donde la reina los recibiría junto a los otros invitados.  
>Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados provenientes de Holstein y de los otros reinos circundantes.<p>

Shaka estaba hablando con su soberano y el heredero cuando llegó el capitán de la guardia, Herr Aldebarán, y ambos dieron la información pertinente a las medidas de seguridad tomadas. Shaka y Aldebarán se alejaron por unos momentos para asegurarse de que todo iba bien con los centinelas y discutir un posible plan de evacuación en caso de peligro, mientras Aioros, que acababa de llegar seguido casi inmediatamente por Mu, fue a saludar al rey y el príncipe.  
>Shion atrajo discretamente la atención de Shaka, que volvió al lado de Su Majestad para recibir nuevas instrucciones. Poco después, el rey se dirigió al joven de cabellos lilas, cuyo aspecto físico le había llamado la atención pues le recordaba a alguien a quien conoció mucho tiempo antes. Le hizo varias preguntas y demostró interés en las respuestas del muchacho. Shion se llevó una excelente impresión de aquel joven.<p>

Mientras tanto Aioros no perdió el tiempo en increpar a Shaka acerca de su vida social y de nuevo hizo dotes de Celestina, llamó a Mu y le preguntó si sabía bailar. El muchacho se ruborizó un poco al responder negativamente, detalle que Aioros aprovechó para decir que Shaka debería demostrarle como hacerlo; el rubio se molestó un poco, no porque el muchacho no le cayera bien, sino porque le parecía que el consejero era un metomentodo.  
>—Está bien, Aioros —suspiró el rubio viendo que no le quedaría otro remedio, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió algo maliciosamente— pero primero... Mu, simplemente fíjate en como nos movemos y después me pondré contigo.<p>

Aioros, para sorpresa de Shaka, accedió a bailar con él aunque le dijo que lo hacía muy mal. Comenzaron a dar unos pasos al ritmo de la música que sonaba mientras el joven de ojos verdes los observaba atentamente. No obstante, no habían hecho más que completar una pequeña secuencia cuando Aioros se las arregló para que Shaka quedara con un pie enredado en los suyos y fuera a darse contra el suelo cayéndose frente a Mu, a quien también estuvo a punto de derribar.  
>Shaka se disculpó y al levantarse notó una ligera sensación punzante en la pierna pero no le dio mucha importancia debido a lo enfadado que estaba con Herr Aioros.<p>

—Mu, tal vez Herr Shaka quiera enseñarte como no bailar, ja, ja...  
>—No le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que Herr Aioros es un patoso que no sabe como mover los pies.<br>—Ya te avisé que no soy buen bailarín —le dijo el otro con sorna.  
>Shaka no quiso formar una escena y fue hacia Mu a quien primero mostró los pasos de bailes elementales y explicó las reglas básicas de etiqueta pertinentes a los bailes en grupo, como sacar a bailar a alguna dama o aceptar un baile por parte de algún pretendiente.<br>—Simplemente sígueme, cuando me mueva tú debes hacerlo al mismo ritmo y copiando el movimiento, sólo que por el lado contrario.

Ambos bailaron juntos durante la siguiente pieza, el rubio quedó sorprendido por la gracia innata del otro chico y ambos se miraron a los ojos por breves instantes y sintieron como nacía una atracción mutua. Los otros súbditos de Holstein los miraban con atención pues eran los únicos en la pista de baile, ya que nadie más se había animado a salir y los miembros de otros reinos presentes mantenían las distancias. De todas formas, el baile no había empezado oficialmente ya que faltaban numerosos invitados y la música que sonaba era simplemente de fondo, pero para los propósitos de los dos jóvenes, ya servía.  
>Desgraciadamente aquel disfrute les duró poco puesto que Shaka sintió un dolor aún más agudo en la misma pierna y tuvo que pedir a Mu que pararan. Se fueron hacia un lugar discreto pues notó que la parte baja de su pantalón que iba metida en la bota estaba húmeda.<p>

Shaka puso su mano en aquel lugar y la retiró teñida de rojo. La daga que llevaba escondida al salirse de su vaina le había hecho un corte que aunque sangraba con profusión, no era demasiado profundo y Aldebarán le trajo una copa de vino discretamente para usarlo como desinfectante. Tanto Mu como Aioros se asombraron al ver que Shaka iba armado y ambos expresaron su preocupación por el posible incidente diplomático que podía causar si lo descubrían.

—Mira que eres tonto, Aioros. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que todo aquel que se encarga de la seguridad del rey Shion tiene el privilegio de ir armado en su presencia. Además, las armas personales están permitidas.  
>—Sí, pero no estamos en Holstein.<br>—¿Y qué? Eso no es sólo un privilegio, querido. Es también mi obligación proteger a Su Majestad y sino cuando llegue la guardia real de Kalador fijate bien y verás que ellos también las portan para defender a su soberano.

Tras este incidente, que por suerte no fue grave para Shaka, se sucedieron varios otros hasta que al final llegó el momento en que la reina Afrodita hizo un anuncio oficial: el de su próximo matrimonio con el rey Odin del Kalador. Aquella fue la señal para que los súbditos de Holstein se retiraran del palacio con la mayor dignidad posible y regresaran a su reino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Los tres reían divertidos al recontar aquellos incidentes en el baile, el catalista de la guerra que se desencadenó un tiempo más tarde y que se cobró la vida de miles de personas; aquellos recuerdos hicieron que por un rato se quedaran callados recordando a sus amigos ausentes.

Tras la precipitada salida del reino de Herzel, el rey y sus colaboradores más allegados comenzaron a hacer planes para la defensa de Holstein pues la amenaza de guerra entre ellos y Kalador se había intensificado, particularmente tras una serie de atentados contra la vida del rey, entre ellos un intento de envenenamiento que fue descubierto a tiempo por el Duque de Rose Noire.

Mu había retornado a su rutina normal en la herrería y Shaka estaba muy ocupado en preparar la defensa del reino y en descifrar la información que sus espías le enviaban desde los reinos fronterizos, además de distribuir propaganda e información codificada, tanto falsa como genuina entre ambos reinos.  
>No obstante, ambos se veían cuando podían. Shaka quería que Mu conociera a su hija, por eso, lo invitó a su casa a pasar el día con ellos y Shaka se mostró muy complacido al ver que el muchacho se llevaba a las mil maravillas con la pequeñita pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando un sirviente anunció la llegada de una nueva visita.<p>

El rey Shion acababa de llegar. Shaka se mostró algo alarmado pues creyó que había problemas en palacio hasta que Shion le explicó que sólo se trataba de una visita social, pues había estado en la capital del reino de incógnito y como la casa de los Jungfrau le pillaba de paso decidió venir y conocer a la pequeña a la que Shaka había adoptado.

Angelika se sonrojó un poco al recordar el incidente pues había malentendido un comentario que Mu hizo acerca de una petición de mano. La chica se miró ambas manos y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que aún estaban firmemente seguras a sus muñecas.

—Shion me echó la culpa por el comentario —le hizo un juguetón reproche a Mu, que por toda respuesta se rio.  
>—Ya me acuerdo, pero también dijo que él no permitiría que nadie hiciera tal cosa. Además, no creo que a Mime le haga ilusión tener una colección de manos colgantes. Es curioso que conociéramos a tu futuro esposo el mismo día en el que tu otro papá, el que según Aioros es "un arisco de pelos teñidos", amén de otros adjetivos calificativos que no repetiré, me pidió que me casara con él.<br>—Sí, todo eso es muy interesante, pero yo quiero oír la historia de como dejastéis a Aioros con dos palmos de narices. ¡Id al grano!  
>—Mu, creo que la hemos malcriado. Esta niña sigue siendo tan impaciente como siempre, creo que deberíamos haber utilizado la zapatilla con ella a menudo.<br>—Ja, ja... Shaka, Angelika no es ya una niña, sino una hermosa mujer —suspiró con algo de tristeza— que va a casarse...

La muchacha abrazó tiernamente a ambos y dio un beso en la mejilla a Shaka.  
>—Padre, mi impaciencia no es nada nuevo y tú lo sabes, No os preocupéis que siempre seguiré siendo la hijita que os quiere tanto a los dos, así que no debéis estar tristes. ¿Y ahora vais a contarme de nuevo esa historia o tendré que tiraros de la lengua? —Angelika se rio tras cuando vio la expresión divertida en los rostros de Mu y Shaka.<br>—¿Has visto, Mu? Los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos descarados, en especial las chicas... —dijo Shaka algo melodramáticamente.  
>—Cierto, cierto... —dijo Mu tomando la mano de su esposo— . ya no hay respeto por los mayores.<p>

Angelika se levantó con los brazos en jarras.  
>—Shaka, mejor que le contemos la historia o sino...—le dijo en un susurro<br>—¡Qué miedo! —Shaka miró a su esposo fingiendo terror—, el pobre Mime no sabe lo que le va a caer encima.

Tras unas risas Shaka comenzó a narrar la historia que Angelika les había pedido.

—Estuve trabajando con Aioros, que para no variar la costumbre volvió a meterse con los detalles de mi vida íntima; discutimos un rato y como ya estaba más que harto de que me importunara tanto le dije que Mu y yo cenaríamos en su casa, ya que era idea suya y que si tenía tiempo para hacer de Celestina, que ofreciera hospitalidad —el rubio volvió su rostro y dirigió una tierna mirada a su esposo—. Entonces estábamos haciendo reformas en mis aposentos del palacio real y debido a los atentados contra su vida, no podía alejarme del rey.

Ambos llegaron con muy poco tiempo de diferencia entre uno y otro, Aioros aún no se había dejado ver pero unos sirvientes tomaron sus abrigos y los dejaron pasar. Como su anfitrión tardaba los dos comenzaron a conversar una vez efectuadas las formalidades necesarias.  
>Mu en particular se encontraba algo nervioso y se anduvo un rato con rodeos hasta que por fin preguntó a Shaka algo que le inquietaba: ¿qué se sentía tras un beso?<br>El rubio se quedó un poco extrañado aunque se dio cuenta de que en la voz del muchacho había una nota de nerviosismo.

—Es algo que no se puede explicar a no ser que lo hayas experimentado personalmente. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
>—Sólo... por curiosidad. Iba a preguntar a Aioros pero no sabía como se lo tomaría, pero ya veo... no se puede explicar... —el chico se había sonrojado un poquito.<br>—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —respondió Shaka cuyo corazón le comenzó a latir más aprisa pues presentía que el joven herrero ocultaba algo.  
>—Sí.<p>

Por respuesta, Shaka tomó la barbilla de Mu, miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes por unos segundos, acercó su rostro y cerró los suyos mientras sus labios se posaban delicadamente sobre los del otro chico. Aquel contacto sólo duró unos segundos antes de que se separaran.  
>—¿Era esa clase de beso a la que te referías?<br>—Eso era exactamente... — y antes de que Shaka pudiera volver a hablar Mu tomó la iniciativa y repitió el gesto. Aquel beso duró algo más de tiempo.  
>—Pues menos mal que no preguntaste a Aioros —dijo Shaka riendo—, es muy buena persona pero seguro que te habría liado con sus horrendas y larguísimas explicaciones.<p>

Unos momentos antes Aioros los había estado escuchando sin que ellos lo supieran y se dispuso a hacer una de sus entraditas triunfales para dar bronca a Shaka por aquellos comentarios cuando vio que ambos volvían a besarse, esta vez con mayor pasión.  
>Shaka sacó la punta de la lengua para hacer cosquillas a los labios de Mu y lograr que los separara un poco e intruducir su lengua.<p>

Aioros se sintió un poco avergonzado al presenciar aquella escena, particularmente porque creía que Shaka era más frío que un témpano, su corazón se aceleró, al ver a su buen amigo comportándose de una forma tan tierna y cariñosa con aquel hermoso muchachito de cabellos lilas. Se retiró discretamente y ordenó a sus sirvientes que acompañaran a sus huéspedes a la mesa, que estaba bellísimamente decorada y dispuesta para una cena romántica para dos.  
>Los sirvientes se disculparon de parte de su señor diciendo que se "encontraba indispuesto", dejaron que ambos se acomodaran y después de traer el primer plato, por orden de Aioros, cerraron la puerta con llave para asegurarse que ni Shaka ni Mu pudieran salir demasiado pronto.<p>

Angelika se echó a reír y urgió a ambos para que continuaran con la historia. Shaka le recordó que ya se la sabía de memoria, pero Mu esta vez se unió a ella. Shaka sacudió su cabeza con una risueña expresión "enfadada" en su rostro.

—A los dos se os han pegado las malas costumbres de Aioros —les dijo algo "amenazadoramente"— espero que seas buena y obediente con tu marido porque sino...  
>—No le hagas caso, Angelika. Si Mime no te trata bien se verá en un montón de problemas con tu padre.<br>—Y en cuanto a ti, jovencito, ya ajustaremos cuentas luego...

Mu se levantó y lo silenció con un largo beso. Angelika puso una fingida mueca de horror al verlos.  
>—¿Algún problema, preciosa? Te recuerdo que Mu y yo estamos casados y por lo tanto, es perfectamente legal. En fin... sigamos con el relato de "terror".<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La velada en la casa de Aioros fue verdaderamente deliciosa, aunque tras un buen rato de conversación finalmente tocaron el tema de la puerta cerrada con llave. No es que les preocupara el que algo malo les fuera a ocurrir, simplemente el comportamiento de Aioros les pareció un tanto extraño, aunque el que el sagitariano llevara ya mucho tiempo de urdir que Mu y Shaka tuvieran una cita a solas bastaba para explicar el que los hubiera dejado encerrados en aquella estancia.

Durante el transcurso de la cena los sirvientes volvieron a presentarse de nuevo para retirar los platos sucios y estos fueron rápidamente seguidos por tres músicos que nada más llegar y saludar a los dos enamorados se pusieron a afinar sus instrumentos.  
>Al estratega se le ocurrió una idea y cuando Mu aceptó bailar con él dio a los músicos el sorpresón de su vida porque pidió que tocaran una gallarda*, a la que decidió incorporar el paso de volta, que entonces se consideraba bastante escandaloso en las cortes reales europeas debido al contacto físico entre ambos bailarines.<p>

Ambos bailaron varias piezas a pesar de que el espacio disponible era un tanto apretujado y siguieron disfrutando de aquella deliciosa velada hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando una escena graciosísima tuvo lugar. Ambos ya estaban un poco impacientes y pensaban que Aioros se había olvidado de que estaban encerrados en su casa, cosa que no les habría sorprendido en absoluto ya que el pobre siempre parecía tener mil y una ideas en la cabeza circulándole a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Y qué ideas debían haber estado cruzándosele por el cerebro cuando abrió la puerta de la sala vestido ni más ni menos que con su camisa de dormir, su gorrito y lo mejor de todo... algo indeterminado que parecía una muñeca de trapo en la mano?  
>Aquella visión de aspecto somnoliento dejó boquiabiertos a los otros dos, pero lo mejor de todo vino cuando les preguntó qué hacían aún allí. Shaka apenas le pudo contestar que habían estado encerrados con llave; rápidamente le dio las gracias por su hospitalidad antes de tomar la mano de Mu, a quien prácticamente se llevó a rastras antes de que ambos sucumbieran a un ataque de risa.<p>

Una vez relatada esta escena los tres se rieron a carcajada limpia y con los ojos prácticamente llenos de lágrimas: en el caso de los dos hombres al recordar a su amigo con un aspecto tan ridículo y en el de Angelika, al imaginárselo con aquella facha.

—¡Muy bueno!, ¡muy bueno!... ja, ja... también me acuerdo del día en el que llevamos el retrato al rey y Herr Aioros te metió un empujón, sin pedirte disculpas y encima trató de sobornarme con pastelitos —dijo Angelika a Shaka.  
>—Ya me acuerdo.<br>—Me dieron ganas de darle un buen puntapié en las espinillas.  
>—Pues menos mal que no lo hiciste, Angelika, que sino habrías metido a tu papá en un buen lío —contestó Mu.<br>—Ya lo sé, pero le dije que no lo volviera a hacer. El que fuera pequeñita no me impidió ver que lo hizo a propósito.  
>—¡Pobre Aioros! Se alegró tanto cuando vio que salíamos acarameladitos de su casa... —dijo Shaka mirando tiernamente a Mu— también llegamos tardísimo a las nuestras porque estuvimos bailando a la luz de la luna.<br>— Fue una hermosa noche sin lugar a dudas, amor mío —Mu sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposo.  
>—Sí que lo fue, y cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos a casar, creí que se iba a dar con la cabeza en el techo.<br>—Y cuando supo que el sería el padrino... Angelika, tendrías que haberlo visto —agregó Mu.  
>—Y también tu padre se puso a hacerme el discursito, Mu...<p>

Ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, cuando se enteraron que el rey Shion era el progenitor de Mu, quien por fin encontró la respuesta a la pregunta que se había estado haciendo durante toda su vida. El herrero fue fruto de un breve amorío entre Shion y su madre, una joven viuda que provenía de una pudiente familia de mercaderes. Shion no había sabido nada al respecto tampoco ya que la dama, tras averiguar que estaba embarazada, se marchó de Holstein sin que Shion lo supiera para no causar un escándalo que involucrara a la familia real.  
>Shion, era el príncipe heredero de la corona de Holstein y en aquella época los soldados de Kalador trataron de invadir. Cuando aquella guerra acabó Shion no pudo encontrar de nuevo a la dama.<p>

Los tres se quedaron mirando el hermoso retrato que la mamá de Mu hizo cuando era un niño, que ocupaba el lugar de honor junto al de los padres de Shaka y un tercer cuadro que fue comisionado un poco después de que Shaka y Mu se casaran, en el que estaban retratados los tres.  
>Tras hablar un largo rato con ellos, Angelika se excusó y los dejó para que pudieran hablar a solas porque aún quedaban algunas cosas por hacer y se encontraba algo cansada. La damisela también tenía muchas ganas de ver a Mime, pero su prometido se encontraba en casa de unos parientes; de todas formas, eso era algo que estaba fuera de la cuestión debido a la creencia popular que los novios no debían verse el día anterior a la boda pues les traería mala suerte.<p>

Cuando Angelika se retiró, ambos hombres quedaron solos en la sala. Shaka tomó la mano de su esposo y la llevó a sus labios para darle un suave beso en la palma, mientras que ambos recordaban el hermoso día de su boda, varios años antes.

...

Nota de la autora:

Extracto de Wikipedia.

La gallarda es una forma musical y danza del Renacimiento, popular en toda Europa en el Siglo XVI.  
>Es un baile improvisado, con los danzarines combinando patrones de pasos que ocupan uno o más compases de música y que en una medida tiene típicamente cinco pasos. Además de ser una danza completa, los pasos de gallarda se usaron dentro de otras formas de baile.<p>

Uno de ellos, "la volta" , era un acercamiento cerrado e íntimo con la pareja con la dama elevada por el aire y ambos bailarines rotando 270 grados en un período de seis tiempos. Fue considerada muy escandalosa y muchos maestros de baile consultaban antes de obligar a realizarla.

Otro paso especial fue el "salto del fuego", que consistía en un paso de gallarda terminado con un giro de 180 o 360 grados durante el que el danzarín pateaba a una altura media entre rodilla y cintura.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Y el día tan ansiado llegó.

Mu había pasado la noche en el palacio real en una de las habitaciones que el rey hizo que habilitaran para su uso personal. El joven de cabellos lilas se sentía inmensamente feliz al saber que por fin podría cumplir su sueño dorado: el poder desposarse con la persona a la que tanto amaba y oficialmente ser el otro papá de Angelika, a la que quería tanto como si fuera su propia hijita.  
>No obstante, habia algo que le entristecia porque el joven herrero echaba mucho de menos a su madre, que falleció cuando era pequeñito. Eso empañaba su perfecta felicidad porque, además, cuando se descubrió que el padre de Mu era ni más ni menos que el rey, el príncipe Milo no quiso reconocerle como hermano y ese rechazo le dolió muchísimo porque hasta entonces Milo había sido siempre muy amable con él.<p>

Meses antes de la boda el heredero de la corona amenazó a su padre con no asistir puesto que no asimilaba que Shion hubiera tenido amores con aquella dama y que aquel encuentro hubiera dado su fruto. Equivocadamente creía que Shion cambiaría la línea de sucesión y que Mu le arrebataría el puesto como príncipe heredero, ya que era algo mayor que él y los lazos sanguíneos con el rey eran más fuertes que los suyos; en realidad Milo no tenía de que preocuparse porque Mu no tenía interés alguno en la línea sucesoria ni ambicionaba honores, simplemente le alegraba el que su padre no hubiera dudado en reconocerlo como hijo suyo.

Milo era un sobrino que Shion adoptó junto a su hermano menor Shun cuando este último era un bebé, ya que sus padres murieron durante la anterior guerra. Había otro motivo, que quizas fuera el principal: la relación entre Milo y Shaka era bastante tersa ya que este último siempre había sido un instructor muy estricto. Consecuentemente Milo creía que el estratega siempre se daba muchos aires de superioridad y debían bajársele los humos.

No obstante, Shion consiguió convencerlo de que por al menos guardara las normas protocolarias mínimas y que asistiera a los esponsales y al inicio del banquete, ya que de negarse sería el único miembro de la familia real que desdeñaría a los contrayentes y eso estaría muy mal visto por sus súbditos porque Shaka era un hombre justo que nunca se había aprovechado de su posición social ni de su conexión con el rey para explotar a otros.  
>Muy a regañadientes el príncipe lo hizo, cuya presencia alegró enormemente a su hermano, que insistió en que el heredero al trono ocupara un lugar de honor en la mesa donde se sentarían él y Shaka.<p>

Igualmente para Shaka aquel fue el día más feliz de su vida pues por fin podría compartirla con todas las de la ley con su amado y Angelika tendría otro papá que también la querría mucho y la protegería.  
>También a él le entristecía el no poder tener a los miembros más inmediatos de su familia, pues sus padres y su hermana menor habían fallecido varios años antes. Annora, su otra hermana, fue secuestrada durante un viaje de la familia a Estambul, la tierra natal de su madre y aún seguía en paradero desconocido; todos aquellos años de búsqueda no habían producido el resultado esperado. Sin embargo, el tener a su pequeña Angelika hacía que su corazón desbordara de felicidad porque aquella niña le había brindado todo el cariño que tanto necesitaba de una familia.<p>

Fue un maravilloso día de sol, en el que el druida los unió mediante una ceremonia celta en la que después de que los contrayentes intercambiaran sendos anillos de oro, ató sus manos con tres cintas: una representaba a Shaka, otra a Mu y otra, a al amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Se casaron en el jardín de la casa de Jungfrau, o sea, la casa familiar del rubio. Fue una ceremonia bella e íntima, en la que Aioros, su efusivo amigo, fue el padrino junto con Shion. Aldebarán, la princesa Artemisa, el príncipe Shun y el príncipe Milo actuaron como testigos; por último, la damita de honor que portaba las flores fue Angelika, que llevaba un bonito vestido de un tono pálido de color naranja con bordados de plata y venía acompañada de un amiguito suyo llamado Erik que hizo de paje.

Mime, el joven músico al que conocieron aquel día que estuvieron de picnic al lado del lago de Holstein se encargó de tocar su lira y de liderar al grupito de músicos que habían contratado especialmente para aquella celebración.  
>¡Cómo no! los sirvientes de la casa también participaron en el banquete que se celebró en el hermoso jardín. La comida fue variada y absolutamente deliciosa, los vinos y cerveza que se sirvieron eran de la mejor calidad disponible. Todo la que sobró y que no se podía guardar fue distribuido al día siguiente entre las gentes que vivían en las cercanías.<p>

En fin, todos los que organizaron la boda tuvieron que trabajar muy duro para tenerlo todo listo a tiempo, pero mereció la pena puesto que el día fue un éxito rotundo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando llegó la hora de que los nuevos esposos se retirararan, algunos de los sirvientes y otros invitados que actuaron como testigos los escoltaron hasta su dormitorio. Shaka les dio las gracias y les dijo que dispensarían con la ceremonia de desvestirse* pero que aún no cerrarían la puerta con llave. Primero ambos se dirigieron hacia el tocador y retiraron los dobletes que llevaban puestos; se despojaron mutuamente de sus respectivas camisas de suave lino blanco y se besaron en los labios, señal que esperaban los testigos de aquella escena para que se retiraran y cerraran la puerta para dar mayor intimidad a la joven pareja.

Poco a poco el resto de las prendas cayeron. Shaka besó tiernamente a Mu y lo guió hasta la cama, en la cual ambos se echaron; ambos esposos se acariciaban y se besaban con gran ternura al principio. Poco a poco aquellos besos y caricias se volvieron más osados.  
>Shaka exploraba a sus anchas el cuerpo de su joven esposo, del que admiraba sus proporciones, sus músculos torneados a base del trabajo en la forja, su suave piel y el delicioso aroma a flores silvestres que aún conservaba del baño en agua perfumada que tomó aquella mañana. Shaka no quería dejarse ni un solo milímetro de piel por acariciar porque ambos querían que aquellos maravillosos momentos duraran el mayor tiempo posible. Shaka hizo que Mu se diera la vuelta hasta que quedó completamente de espaldas a él para poder besar su cuello de forma más sensual.<p>

Mu reciprocó aquellos gestos algo más tarde. Le fascinaba el esbelto cuerpo del estratega, algo menos muscular que el suyo pero igualmente bien proporcionado, Shaka le parecía un ser sumamente exquisito y refinado. Adicionalmente su piel blanca como la nieve, rubios cabellos y ojos azules daban a Mu la impresión de estar en la presencia de un hermoso ángel.

Ambos se estremecían al sentir aquel contacto tan directo y tan íntimo; sus lenguas habían dejado trazas brillantes en sus cuerpos, que estaban iluminados tan sólo por la tenue luz de unas velas estratégicamente situadas en el cuarto y la luz de la luna que penetraba a traves de un pequeño lugar donde la cortina no estaba cerrada por completo.  
>Los gemidos, susurros, suspiros y dulces palabras que ambos se dedicaban eran los únicos sonidos que podían oírse y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambos.<p>

Shaka recostó a Mu por debajo suyo. Sonrió a su amado y colocó su mano sobre la cara interna de los muslos y le acarició aquella zona con las yemas de los dedos durante unos instantes.

—Te amo, precioso...  
>—Y yo a ti, Shaka... —dijo algo nervioso el más joven—, pero... ¿y si nos oyen?<p>

Shaka le acarició su rostro con ternura.  
>—¿Qué más da? —dijo llevando su mano al miembro de su marido, iniciando un suave movimiento de vaivén que hizo que Mu se mordiera su labio inferior mientras trataba de retener los gemidos que amenazaban con escaparse—, es nuestra noche de bodas..<p>

Shaka besaba el cuello de Mu y comenzó a descender lentamente por su tórax hasta que por fin sus labios tomaron lugar de sus manos, una de las cuales entrelazó con las de Mu. Mu abrió las piernas para que Shaka estuviera más cómodo y se dejó llevar por el efecto de aquellas deliciosas succiones.  
>Tras lo que le pareció un larguísimo rato, Mu sintió que deseaba algo más intenso. Shaka llevó su mano libre a los labios de Mu mientras continuaba dándole placer oral y le introdujo dos dedos en su boca. Mu comenzó a humedecerlos y a replicar los vaivenes de Shaka, hasta que sus caderas comenzaron a rotar lentamente y se volvieron más incontrolados sus movimientos. La señal que Shaka había esperado.<p>

El rubio sacó los dedos de la boca de Mu y los llevó a la entrada de la zona más íntima de su cuerpo, se incorporó levemente y mientras que estos jugueteaban allí, Shaka volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de Mu y una vez que aquel largo beso acabó, murmuró.  
>—¿Puedo? —preguntó refiriendose a sus dedos. Mu asintió simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza—... es mejor así, Mu...<p>

Shaka estaba impaciente por el premio final, pero sabía que debía dar el tiempo que fuera necesario a Mu pues no tenía experiencia previa. Shion, además, antes de dar permiso a Shaka para casarse insistió en que su hijo permaneciera virgen hasta el día de su boda, decisión que Shaka, como buen caballero, había respetado. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente hasta que Mu por fin pronunció las palabras que el de ojos celestes ansiaba tanto oír.  
>—Hazlo ya, Shaka...<p>

Lentamente sacó sus dedos y su miembro tomó el lugar de los dígitos. Shaka se acercó a su rostro para besar sus labios lentamente, también secó las lágrimas que empezaban a aflorar en los ojos del chico, causadas por el súbito dolor.  
>—Pronto pasará...—le dijo elevándole las caderas para profundizar aún más.<br>El rubio se movió lentamente hasta que consiguió quedarse totalmente insertado en aquel estrecho lugar, Sintió ganas de empujar con más fuerza pero se contuvo, limitándose a que sus caderas hicieran un suave vaivén para incitar a su joven amante a que le imitara.

Durante la noche en la que ambos hombres demostraron su amor de forma física por primera vez, Shaka por fin pudo ver que Mu ya estaba listo para poder moverse con mayor rapidez dentro de su amado.  
>Y las horas pasaron hasta que ambos quedaron agotados después de haber sentido un magnífico placer que los había hecho tocar el séptimo cielo. Ya era muy entrada la mañana cuando ambos despertaron y corrieron las cortinas de su cama adoselada.<br>Los sirvientes entraron en la habitación mientras ambos dormían, les prepararon la bañera al lado de la chimenea para que el agua se mantuviera caliente, dejaron sendas mudas de ropa limpia y retiraron la sucia.

Y los días pasaron, ambos disfrutaron de su maravillosa luna de miel. Salían a pasear por los bosquecillos cercanos a veces solos y de tanto en tanto en compañía de su hijita, a la que ambos adoraban y las noches... esas maravillosas noches cuando ambos volvían a amarse una y otra vez, tomando turnos en descubrir el cuerpo del amante y de hacerlo suyo hasta quedar exhaustos.

**Nota de la autora**

*En muchos países, cuando los miembros de la nobleza se casaban, los sirvientes se encargaban de desvestir por separado a los esposos, después los acompañaban hasta la cama y no se iban hasta que se hubieran besado pues legalmente eso constituía la consumación del matrimonio si la pareja era muy joven (a veces niños menores de diez años se casaban) A veces se quedaban algunos testigos a presenciar como se consumaba el matrimonio desde otro lado de la misma habitación o en una contigua si se trataba de una pareja adulta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ambos se miraron tiernamente de nuevo ya en la intimidad de su habitación en la que habían compartido las noches desde que se casaron. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través del ventanal y ambos la miraron embelesados con las manos entrelazadas hasta que por fin el sueño comenzó a vencerles.

—Shaka, vayamos a dormir... mañana será un día muy largo.  
>—Tienes razón —dijo Shaka llevándolo de la mano al lecho—. Buenas noches, amor mío.<p>

Y tras un largo beso ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

El dia amaneció hermosísimo y Angelika se levantó nada más que hicieron su aparición los primeros rayos del sol. Se acercó a la ventana y dejó que la luz y el calor del astro rey la envolvieran dándole un aura etérea y haciéndola aparecer aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.  
>Tocó una campanilla que se encontraba sobre su mesa tocador, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo haría como una muchachita soltera pues en muy pocas horas se convertiría en la señora de Benetnasch. Aunque se sentía muy feliz, al mismo tiempo sentía un deje de tristeza por sus queridos papás porque a partir de aquella noche viviría en otro lugar, no muy lejano, pero que no sería el hogar que había conocido desde que Shaka la adoptó como hija y heredera suya y en el que tan maravillosos momentos había vivido con esos dos hombres que tanto la querían.<p>

Su doncella acudió de inmediato para ayudarla a desvestirse mientras que otra muchacha llenaba la bañera de agua caliente y añadía unas gotas de perfume de rosas y azahar. Angelika se sumergió en el agua mientras las dos muchachas arreglaban la habitación y preparaban el hermoso vestido y accesorios que luciría aquel día. Unas bandejas con unos tentempiés habían sido dispuestas sobre una mesilla pues la joven no bajaría a desayunar al comedor ya que su boda tendría lugar a las once y el vestirla llevaría un largo rato.

Mientras tanto Shaka y Mu se encargaron de dar las últimas instrucciones al personal de servicio y de asegurarse que tanto la casa como los jardines estuvieran listos hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Ambos se vistieron elegantemente aunque llevaban un traje algo inortodoxo compuesto de unos pantalones anchos al estilo sarraceno y una túnica sin mangas que les llegaba a medio camino entre la cintura y la rodilla, bajo la cual llevaban una camisa blanca de lino. Un traje parecido al que Shaka llevó la noche en la que fueron al baile en el reino de Herzel.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco. Los padres de la novia los recibieron y los sirvientes los condujeron al jardín principal. Angelika, ya vestida y acicalada, esperaba impacientemente que llegara la hora de bajar de su habitación, lo cual no podía hacer hasta que Mime llegara primero pues por tradición la novia debía ser la última en hacer acto de aparición.  
>Daba vueltas a un lado y a otro de la habitación casi incapaz de contener la emoción que la invadía, las doncellas lo atribuyeron al nerviosismo propio de una novia. No obstante, eso no era lo que causaba tal comportamiento, Angelika simplemente quería salir de allí y ver a su adorado Mime, que acababa de llegar acompañado poco antes de que llegaran los miembros de la familia real invitados a la boda. Un gran honor ya que, por virtud del matrimonio de Mu con Shaka, Angelika era nieta de Shion.<p>

Tras lo que pareció un interminable rato Shaka en persona llamó a la puerta de la habitación.  
>—Angelika, ¿ya estás lista? —le preguntó mirándola con gran ternura.<br>—Claro que sí, papá  
>—Entonces, vamos —Shaka le ofreció su brazo, que ella tomó y ambos se acercaron a la entrada de la casa, donde Mu los esperaba.<br>En un aspecto la joven rompió con la tradición porque su padre era quien debía conducirla a la presencia del novio: Angelika tenía dos y no se veía capaz de elegir a uno por encima del otro ya que los amaba por igual y antes de la boda ambos le dijeron que la decisión era suya pues ninguno tomaría ofensa. El protocolo oficial demandaba que fuera Mu quien lo hiciera puesto que al ser uno de los hijos del monarca reinante, su estatus social era superior al de Shaka; por otro lado, era Shaka quien la había adoptado antes de que Mu y él se convirtieran en pareja y eran el apellido del estratega el que portaba la joven; por lo tanto, Angelika decidió que caminaría con uno a cada lado sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran.

Uno a cada lado, con dos niñas vestidas como damitas de honor y un pequeño paje, Shaka y Mu la condujeron hasta el rincón donde se hallaba el hermoso rosal que la abuela de Angelika plantó, al lado del que se encontraba el druida que oficiaría la ceremonia y también su amado Mime, que, vestido de gala en el día de sus nupcias, tenía el aspecto de un hermoso héroe de leyenda.  
>Una vez que la novia, que no llevaba velo, llegó al lado de su prometido ambos intercambiaron una mirada que no necesitó palabras para expresar lo que ambos sentían y que fue notada por todos invitados. Mu y Shaka casi involuntariamente unieron sus manos en un tierno apretón pues se sentían emocionadísimos al ser testigos de ese gran día.<p>

Durante la parte de la ceremonia en la que el druida ató las manos de ambos con dos cuerdas de colores diferentes: una para simbolizar al novio, otra para la novia y enunció los votos que ambos debían repetir, Angelika se giró hacia sus padres pues la costumbre en las familias nobles estipulaba que debía pedir consentimiento para aceptar a Mime como su esposo. Tanto Mu como Shaka hicieron un gesto afirmativo a aquella muda pregunta y la joven no tardó en dar el sí. Una vez terminada la ceremonia los novios se besaron y todos los invitados irrumpieron en un largo aplauso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Fue un día tan maravilloso como el de la boda de sus padres y la felicidad que respiraban los presentes era palpable, aunque no del todo perfecta.

La terrible guerra que azotó tanto a Holstein como a todos los reinos circundantes poco tiempo antes se había cobrado numerosas vidas; el precio a pagar fue altísimo y aquel maravilloso día faltaban varios amigos, entre ellos, Aldebarán, el capitán de la guardia real, que murió en una cruenta batalla. Su pérdida fue particularmente triste para Angelika pues fue su instructor en el manejo de la espada y el combate sin armas, además Aldebarán, aunque no tenía hijos propios adoraba a los chiquillos y ella le correspondía en igual medida. De hecho, la chica adoptó como suya propia la fecha de compleaños de aquel amable hombretón ya que nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres ni las circunstancias exactas de su nacimiento.

Faltaba también Aioros, el irreprimible consejero que tantos quebraderos de cabeza dio a Shaka en su día y que fue el padrino de su boda con Mu, también faltaban tantos otros...  
>No obstante, aquel día nada lo pudo estropear e incluso hubo momentos en los que los invitados sintieron la presencia de los amigos que faltaban de forma casi palpable, como si en realidad estuvieran allí observándoles y disfrutando de aquel maravilloso acontecimiento con ellos.<p>

Finalmente, una vez que las festividades dieron a su fin, Mu y Shaka sintieron que la casa estaba muy vacía sin la presencia de su hija, pues ella ya iba en camino hacia su nueva vida con Mime.  
>—No estés triste, Mu... Angelika no se ha ido lejos.<br>—Lo sé, pero la casa parece vacía sin ella.  
>—Yo sigo aún aquí.<br>—Y me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo sólo por eso...

A pesar de sus palabras de ánimo y su serena compostura la mirada de Shaka permanecía tan triste como la suya y Mu decidió tratar de alegrar a su esposo y por eso insistió en que salieran al patio.  
>—Mira como brilla la luna...<br>—Mu, ¿qué te propones?  
>—Bailemos una gallarda, como la noche que salimos de casa de Aioros. Aún me acuerdo de nuestro paso de volta a la luz de la luna y quisiera repetir —dijo mirándolo con carita de carnerito degollado.<br>—Está bien, Mu. Sabes que no puedo negarme a darte ese pequeño capricho.

Bajo la luz de la luna se podían distinguir las siluetas de dos figuras que danzaban al compás de una música que sólo ellos podían oír.

Angelika y Mime pasaron una maravillosa luna de miel. La joven añoraba la casa donde había vivido de niña pero se sentía muy feliz al lado de su esposo y tenían unas noticias muy importantes por comunicar a sus padres. Por eso, acordaron en pasar un día entero con ellos.  
>Mientras que esperaba a que el "pelos de zanahoria" (como lo llamaba afectuosamente) terminara de dar clases de música, Angelika revisaba unos documentos. La joven estaba absorta en su tarea y no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando a ella por detrás hasta que esa persona le tapó los ojos.<p>

—¡Adivina!— le habló una alegre voz.  
>—¿El príncipe Shun?... ¿Su Majestad? ... ¿tampoco? ¡Uff!, ¡qué difícil! —retiró las manos de su rostro y se giró—, pero si es mi querido maridito...<p>

El chico le dio un largo beso antes de que pudiera decir más.  
>—Mime... —se abrazó a él— creo que deberíamos salir ya y darles el patatús a los papis de una buena vez.<br>—Angelika... ¡vaya manera tan irrespetuosa de referirte a ellos!  
>—Ja, ja... ¿salimos ya o vas a seguir dándome lecciones de modales?<br>—¿Y a tu marido también le hablas así?  
>—Pues claro, yo estoy felizmente casada, en cuanto a él... no lo sé— le contestó a su sonriente esposo.<p>

En poco menos de media hora ambos ya se encontraban en el recibidor de la casa de Jungfrau envueltos en un largo abrazo por parte de Shaka y Mu.  
>—Angelika, te veo radiante —comentó Mu al verla.<br>—Gracias, papá —respondió la muchacha.  
>—Me alegro de ver que nuestra hija tiene un aspecto tan maravilloso —Shaka guiñó un ojo a Angelika y descargó su mano pesadamente sobre el hombro del más joven y lo miró severamente—. Herr Mime, de no haber sido así, puedo asegurarle que le habría demandado una respuesta satisfactoria.<p>

Todos se echaron a reír tras oír al rubio.  
>—Ya veo que nadie me toma en serio...<br>—Padre, ¡qué lo conocemos de sobra! —dijo el chico estrechando la mano de su suegro.  
>Los cuatro se dirigieron alegremente al comedor, donde los sirvientes habían dispuesto una mesa bellamente decorada con un servicio para cuatro personas y habían usado la mejor mantelería, cubiertos de plata y finas copas, en el centro había un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres como decoración.<p>

Después de un delicioso almuerzo salieron al jardín y se sentaron en unos banquitos para disfrutar del hermoso día de sol, uno de los últimos antes de que comenzara el invierno. Angelika y Mime intercambiaron miradas cómplices tan obvias que la pareja anfitriona sospechó que se traían algo entre manos.  
>—Angelika, querida —dijo Shaka, que se había levantado para inspeccionar un rosal—, ¿tienes algo que decirnos?<br>—Está bien, padre... pero primero siéntate. No se te escapa ni una, ¿eh?  
>—¿Por qué crees que aún soy el estratega principal del reino? —respondió con una media sonrisa— ¿Y bien, jovencita?<br>—Padre, ¡siéntate de una vez!...  
>—Estos jóvenes... ¡qué maleducados!. Shaka, amor, siéntate que estos dos no desembucharan si no lo haces.<p>

Shaka se sentó a regañadientes y Mime y Angelika intercambiaron miradas de nuevo.  
>—¿Estáis los dos bien sentados?<br>—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono.  
>—¿Seguro? —preguntó Mime.<br>—¿Queréis ir al grano de una buena vez? —replicó Mu algo impaciente.  
>—No digáis que no os he avisado —replicó la joven—. En la primavera os convertiréis en abuelos.<p>

Ambos esposos se miraron con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro que pronto cambió a una enorme sonrisa en ambos. Angelika tuvo que contestar a un sinfín de atropelladas preguntas que ambos le hicieron, pero en lo que hubo unanimidad era en que aquella noticia trajo una gran alegría a todos. Shaka se sentía enormemente feliz ya que perdió a sus hermanas y madre a una edad muy temprana, mientras que Mu recordaba con gran ternura a su amada madre, la mujer que lo había sacrificado todo por su bienestar porque nunca quiso deshacerse de él.  
>—A quien le va a dar una buena sorpresa será a tu abuelo, pequeña —dijo Mu— ¿te acuerdas, Shaka, que dijo cuando le anunciamos que tú y yo nos casábamos que antes de que cumpliera cincuenta años se convertiría en bisabuelo?<p>

Shaka sonrió abiertamente a modo de respuesta.

Unos meses más tarde nació un precioso niño pelirrojo al que pusieron el nombre de Henrik, pero al que afectuosamente todos llamaban Kiki.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Los años fueron pasando, las estaciones se fueron sucediendo las unas a las otras pero en la casa de Jungfrau se respiraba el mismo ambiente familiar y alegre de siempre.

Angelika se había parado delante del rosal de su abuela, uno de sus rincones predilectos del jardín principal de aquella casa que tanto amaba. El edificio era bellísimo en terminos arquitectónicos y estilísticos pero lo verdaderamente importante para ella era la calidez que aquel lugar desprendía porque no sólo era una casa, sino un lugar muy especial en su corazón y su primer verdadero hogar.  
>Una joven que se había casado recientemente se le acercó; la muchacha tenía poco más de veinte años, los ojos verdes como esmeraldas y el cabello rubio.<p>

—Astrid, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy, preciosa?, ¿y tu chiquitín? —dijo Angelika afectuosamente mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre de la muchacha.  
>—Ambos en perfecto estado de salud, tanto física como mental —respondió.<br>Angelika se rio y ambas damas vieron que alguien se les acercaba.  
>—Tenemos compañía. ¡Hola, Kiki! —dijo Astrid.<br>—Buenas tardes, bellas damas —saludó el joven galán—. Madre, el abuelito quiere verte.  
>—Entonces será mejor que no le hagamos esperar —dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.<p>

Angelika sonrió al ver a un hombre de largos cabellos canosos sentado en un cómodo sillón con dos pequeños, un niño y una niña, sentados uno en cada rodilla a los que leía un cuento. Sus caritas reflejaban el drama que aquel señor ponía en su voz al leer. Angelika se emocionó al ver una escena tan tierna que le recordó a su querido abuelo Shion en una pose similar.

Se acercó hasta él y puso delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro, gesto que hizo que el hombre se girara hacia ella. Los niños le echaron también sus bracitos y Angelika les dio un cariñoso beso a cada uno.  
>—Angelika, Astrid... —dijo Mu al fijar sus hermosos ojos verdes sobre ellas y después besó a los chiquillos, que eran hijos de Kiki— más tarde continuaremos con la historia. Vuestro papá os espera en el jardín para merendar.<br>—Padre, Kiki dijo que deseabas verme —explicó la mayor de las mujeres.  
>—Así es, preciosa, ¿iremos a verles hoy? —preguntó Mu en un tono meláncolico y agridulce.<br>—Claro que sí, no nos hemos olvidado —dijo ella en un tono similar recordando a su amado Mime a quien tanto echaba en falta desde que una terrible enfermedad acabara con él.

Mu tomó la mano de su hija y la de su nieta.  
>—No estéis tristes... —dijo mirando a Beatriz—la ilusión que les habría hecho a tu bisabuelo, Mime y...<p>

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y su voz comenzó a sonar entrecortada al recordar a su esposo.

—En fin, es maravilloso tener una nueva adición a la familia. Espero, hija, que tanto tú como tu esposo seais muy felices.  
>—Mi querido abuelo, si tenemos un niño me gustaría mucho que se llamara Shion y si es una niña, Annora, como la hermana del abuelo Shaka —dijo la joven besándolo y abrazándose a su cuello.<br>—Excelente elección —dijo un sonriente Mu.

Charlaron solamente unos minutos más pues Mu se encontraba algo cansado.  
>—Astrid, estoy muy preocupada por tu abuelo —comentó Angelika al salir de la habitación.<br>—¿Por qué, mamá? Hoy se le ve muy animado.  
>—Lleva ya mucho tiempo sin encontrarse bien y sé que echa mucho de menos al abuelo Shaka.<br>—Todos lo echamos de menos, su pérdida es muy reciente... pero ya era muy viejecito y le sacaba algunos años al abuelo Mu.  
>—Si, pero él es quien sintió su pérdida mucho peor que nosotros. Astrid, se me parte el corazón al ver así de triste a tu abuelo. Apenas come ni bebe...<p>

"Hoy es el aniversario de su boda y no hace más que mirar su anillo de compromiso. El de tres bandas doradas que mi otro padre le regaló" pensó Angelika.

—¿Sabes?, también echo mucho en falta a papá...  
>—Yo también echo mucho de menos a tu padre, nena, pero ... ¡es ley de vida!,<p>

Un pequeñín llegó al mundo una hermosa mañana soleada de septiembre y ese acontecimiento llenó de alegría a toda la casa de Jungfrau. Unos días más tarde, el 19 para ser preciso, toda la familia se reunió y estaban almorzando en el jardín principal.

Mu estaba sentado cerca del hermoso rosal que era el lugar favorito de varios miembros de la familia con el pequeño Shion en sus brazos, al que adoraba y Mu era correspondido por esa personita que le miraba atentamente con la inocencia que tan sólo un recién nacido posee.

"Shaka, amor mío, hoy es tu cumpleaños" pensó Mu. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro y la secó con un suave pañuelo de lino que había pertenecido a su amado esposo.

Por la noche Mu no podía conciliar el sueño porque aquel día había experimentado un sinfín de emociones que le habían sido muy difícil controlar. Se alegraba de haber conocido al pequeño que su adorada nieta había llevado en su seno, ese niño tan hermoso de cabellos finos de color rubio y de ojitos azules.  
>—Se parece tanto a ti, Shaka... —dijo en un suave susurro.<br>Por sus ojos las lágrimas caían a raudales pues numerosos recuerdos le abrumaron: el baile en Herzel cuando Shaka fue a parar encima suyo y se hizo un corte en la pierna con la daga que llevaba escondida en su bota; el día que Angelika confundió lo que significaba una petición de mano; el baile bajo la luna tras cenar en casa de Aioros... tantos y tantos recuerdos.

A la mañana siguiente. Cuando Angelika entró en su cuarto, Mu estaba recostado en su sillón favorito al ladito de la chimenea, con los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa en su aún bello rostro. Ella tenía miedo de despertarle pero era ya muy entrada la mañana, así que se le acercó y le sacudió el hombro un poquito.

—¿Papá? —preguntó.

Al no obtener respuesta Angelika le sacudió un poquito más fuerte, pero su cabeza se desplomó hacia un lado y Angelika comprendió que Mu había muerto aquella noche. Aunque se sentía triste y apenas podía controlar el llanto, se sentía feliz pues Mu debió haber expirado mientras dormía. Su expresión no delataba sufrimiento así que seguramente todo habría sido muy rápido. Angelika depositó un ramito de flores recién cortadas al lado de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>"Descansa en paz, papá y... gracias por cuidarme y quererme tanto"<p>

Tras unos minutos bajó las escaleras para informar a su familia de lo ocurrido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epílogo**  
>Mu se volvió a secar los ojos con el mismo pañuelo que había usado antes. Al levantar su vista hacia la chimenea encendida vio claramente a un hermoso hombre de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules que lo miraba y que acarició suavemente su rostro.<br>—Mu, ¿por qué estás tan triste?  
>—Shaka... ¿de verdad eres tú?... ¿cómo es posible? —preguntó extrañado ya que Shaka había muerto recientemente y en aquel momento lo estaba viendo con la apariencia que tenía cuando era joven.<br>—Ven, Mu, ya es hora... —dijo mientras alrededor suyo se formaba una hermosa luminosidad dorada y un portal que parecía conducir a un hermoso jardín.  
>—¿Hora de qué? —preguntó un tanto sobresaltado.<br>—Mi amor, no tengas miedo porque estaré siempre a tu lado... pero ya es hora... —le contestó mientras le extendía la mano.  
>—¿A dónde vamos?...<br>—A un hermoso lugar en el que espero a mi amado.

Mu tomó la mano ofrecida y ambos cruzaron el portal.  
>—¿Me concedes este baile? —dijo Shaka sonriente.<br>—Será un honor —le respondió Mu —¿una gallarda?  
>—Con paso de volta —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.<p>

Shaka lo tomó de la cintura para conducirle a aquel maravilloso jardín y ambos comenzaron aquel hermoso baile concentrados el uno en el otro para amarse por toda la eternidad.

FIN.


End file.
